


maybe i just need you to hold me tight

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, levi feels like shit, nico being supportive, post 16x06, post 16x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: After being shunned by his friends for telling the truth about Gabby, Levi just wants to crawl under his blanket and hide from the world forever.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 323





	maybe i just need you to hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Wow it's been a while since i wrote a post-episode-fic. But since there was no other schmico scene at the end, this basically wrote itself.

_They hate me. They all hate me._

The first thing Levi did when he came home was to curl up on his couch and stare at the empty glass in front of him on the coffee table. Blake was right, they were all right. He was a rat. He was a rat who ratted out one of the most amazing teachers they had. The one who didn’t really engage in all of the name calling after that incident before his internship even started. Meredith Grey had given him so many amazing opportunities and what did he do? Snitched her out to the boss and almost causing her to lose her license.

His first instinct was to look for Nico in the hospital, but he knew that word spread fast and that he would only get dirty looks for which he wasn’t quite ready yet. Also, he was pretty sure that his boyfriend already heard about it and who would want to be seen with a snitch like him?

Nobody. Not even Nico.

He didn’t know how long he was lying there until he heard his mom coming through the front door. He also didn’t know how long it took until she came downstairs to check on him, not knowing what kind of day he’s had.

When she found him, she quietly sat down next to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. It used to calm him down when he was a child and although he just laid there like that, she knew that his mind was racing.

Levi hadn’t talked much to his mother ever since Halloween. She had been a little short with him and he figured it was because of the picture that he posted of him and Nico.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” She asked carefully.

“They hate me,” he whispered, “Everybody hates me, mom.”

“I don’t hate you, honey.”

“No, you do. And I get it. And it’s okay, because I know that I’m just a massive disappointment. To Dr.Grey, my friends, to you.”

“To me?”

“Yeah, to you. I disappointed you and now you hate me.”

“I don’t.” She sighed, finally realizing what he meant by that. “I don’t hate you. I just want what’s best for you.”

“Well, Nico is what’s best for me.” He paused to pull himself up, still not looking her in the eye. “Was. He probably hates me too now.” He took a deep breath and shook his head. This was what he deserved. Fuck up after fuck up they used to make fun of him, but now he messed up so bad that hey hated him. And he got it.

Myrna carefully caressed her son’s cheek, a sad smile on her lips. “I don’t know what’s going on and you don’t have to tell me, but… I’m here. And I’m very proud of you, okay? I’ll always be proud of you.”

Levi just nodded. He might not fully believe it right now, but he really needed to hear that. And although he still had a lot to say, this was not the time. Right now, he just wanted to move over to his bed and crawl under the blanket to hide until he had to go to work again. Work.

He was trying to think of a way to tell his mom to give him some space when the ringing of the door bell interrupted his thoughts. He was never so glad his neighbors existed.

“I’ll get that and then I’ll make dinner, okay?”

Levi just hummed in agreement and crawled into bed. He didn’t hear the second pair of steps coming from upstairs, he threw the thick blanket over his head and focused on staring at his phone. He wanted to text Taryn and explain why he did what he did, but it was probably no good. She already made up her mind, just like the rest of them so why should he even try. It’s just wasted energy. Maybe he should just accept that he’s, once again, the outcast.

This whole day was exhausting. Being questioned and having your answers used against one of the people you look up to most was a pain he hadn’t had to endure before and he wished that he could just take everything back. At least Dr. Grey didn’t lose her license because of him. He didn’t know what kind of miracle happened, but somehow he didn’t completely ruin everything.

With his mind being completely submerged into self-pity, he didn’t even hear that somebody was coming downstairs. He only noticed the new presence when they sat down next to him. He sighed and slowly poked his head out from under the blanket.

“Mom, I really don’t feel like –“ He stopped when he realized that it was not his mother but Nico sitting next to him. He frowned. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

Nico carefully pulled down the blanket to look at Levi and touch his cheek. His hands were cold, he must’ve walked over from the hospital. He often left his car in the parking lot if they headed over to his mom’s place since it was just a 10 minute walk away and parking wasn’t great unless you actually lived here.

“I wanted to check in with you. You were suddenly gone and Taryn and Casey just gave me some weird angry look.”

Levi sighed. “They hate me. They all hate me.”

“Tell me what happened,” Nico said softly. His heart was breaking seeing Levi like that. He’s heard things, but knew his boyfriend good enough to know that he wouldn’t just rat out someone for shits and giggles or to get them in trouble. Especially not Meredith Grey.

“I ratted out Dr. Grey, that’s what happened.” Levi tried to keep his distance. He didn’t know how much Nico knew, but if he told him, he’ll probably want to leave and Levi wouldn’t stop him from doing so.

“No, I mean tell me exactly what happened during the hearing. What happened that day.”

“You’re gonna hate me.”

“I wont.” Nico shook his head and took Levi’s hands between his. “I’m on your side, no matter what.”

Levi let out a breath and shook his head. “Those are big words. Don’t say them if you don’t mean it.”

“I mean it. Now tell me what happened.”

-

“And then Taryn left. Just like that. And Casey, god, he looked at me like I was some monster. Who knows, maybe I am.” Levi looked down at his hands, hoping that Nico wouldn’t give him the same look his friends were. He couldn’t bare to look at him, he was too afraid that he’d be disgusted with him like the others were.

“Don’t talk like that about yourself,” Nico finally said, his low voice softer than usual. “You just did what’s right which is looking out for your patient. You didn’t know what was going on.” He leaned over to wrap his arms around Levi and pull him close, his hand running up and down over his back as he pressed a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I just –“ Levi stopped and nodded. Nico was right. This was exactly what he was doing. He was just checking and making sure that there were no mistakes made. A wristband with the wrong name on it could endanger a patient. All he did was to look out for that little girl.

“It’s gonna be okay, Levi. It’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you wanna make me happy, you can leave a kudos and a comment :)
> 
> If you have a prompt or sth, my tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
